¿Amor u Obligación?
by Traductora Novata
Summary: Soo da un impactante anuncio alucinante en Soga. La aldea albergará a un niño Sabio. Mientras se prepara una gran celebración, Destiny busca a Garu con una sombra siguiéndole. Tobe sabe quien protegerá a la madre del niño bendito y esta en toda su estúpida imaginación impedir que Garu cumpla su misión. Porque él es su guardián, ¿verdad? [YAOI] [TOBExGARU] [Mpreg]


_Bien, bien, no tengo porque hacer esto sino voy actualizar las otras historias pero no me queda de otra._

 _Esta es una publicación autorizada de un fic que inició en la comunidad PUCCA! en amino que se hizo para el grupo que sigue religiosamente el cómic Tobecca Lo que es tuyo es mío y Tobe o not Tobe._

 _Es el trabajo de dos escritoras y es Yaoi (como la mayoría de lo que se publicará aquí)._

 _Tengo su permiso (o eso me dijo mi beta), no se exactamente que tan larga será esta historia, y yo la actualizaré solo cuando me pasen los capítulos._

 _Pareja: tobeXgaru._

 _Advertencias: Mpreg [embarazo masculino]. Lemon. Angst. Y lo que venga._

 _Genero: Comedia. Romance. Antiguo. Etc._

 _A leer_ :

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

En la China antigua, donde las dinastías apenas comenzaban a surgir y las doncellas celestiales servían a Sabios y Dioses en sus reuniones, una un tema delicado salió a la luz entre los más ancianos durante una de estas reuniones tan animadas y placenteras: El tiempo no era eterno para ellos como lo era para el Ying y el Yang, tarde o temprano deberían descansar unos cuantos milenios antes de retomar su tarea y ser guía eterna en el corazón y mente de los seres humano. ¿Pero quienes o quien cuidaría de la humanidad en dicho período de tiempo?

La humanidad era fuerte, pero muy débil de mente y fáciles de manipular por un Dios oscuro.

Las damas del recinto dieron una mirada temerosa entre sí. Ellas eran doncellas, concubinas, las más arregladas y hermosas eran quienes formaban parte de la creación de la belleza en el mundo mortal, ¿qué podrían dar ellas para ayudar? La sabiduría dirigida a los humanos, por muy machista que sonase, era algo que a ellas no les interesaba en lo más mínimo, además eso era trabajo de los varones, no sabrían como guiar a los mortales a menos que quisieran darle un hermoso presente a una mujer, madre o hija. Entre ellas estaba la diosa más joven hasta ahora, una mujer de cabello negro ondulado, quien tenía en su regazo a un pequeño dragón bebé, era la Señora del Bosque, protectora de las almas desamparadas que quedaban de las guerras entre naciones y pueblos, su mirada cálida y comprensiva pasaba del dragón a los varones con cada plan que formaban y se desbarataba en cuestión de dudas.

Incluso las opciones de paternidad.

-Ninguna concubina querría en su vientre a un Sabio, su cuerpo no resistirá. La magia en ese feto sería demasiada. -ante lo dicho la mujer sintió el temblor y miedo entre sus compañeras, era cierto, el tipo de poder era diferente, ¿que podría decir? Así eran los niveles. El Ying y Yang, Los Sabios, Las Diosas, Los Dragones o cualquier creatura mágica y finalizaba con las concubinas y seres de magia negra inferior-. Tal vez uno de nosotros debería permanecer despierto.

-¡Imposible! -rugió otro Sabio-. Estaría demasiado cansado y podría cometer una equivocación. Que una concubina engendre a un niño.

-¡Eso no pasará! -clamó una de las diosas mayores, la Señora del Viento-, Ninguna concubina resistiría el golpe de magia, son nueve meses, se reducirían a seis lunas llenas en tal caso, el niño nacería prematuro y no pasaría de los dos días de vida.

-¿Porqué una diosa no engendra al bebé? -pregunto uno.

-Nosotras podemos concebir, pero debe ser un primogénito, cada uno de ustedes es un primogénito, todas, a excepción de Yue, tenemos hijos ya. -dio razón la Diosa de la Belleza.

-Entonces que ella sea la elegida para cargar al bebé, es una Diosa, su cuerpo resistirá al feto. -declaró el Dios de la Guerra.

-Yue es una princesa, una niña, pasarán veinte ciclos solares antes de que madure y sea capas de concebir y para ese entonces ustedes llevarán alrededor de un milenio dormidos. -dijo por primera vez la mujer de cabellos negros callando inmediatamente los murmullos y protestas, entre sus brazos el dragón bostezo.

-¿Y si la casamos? -propuso el Señor del Agua-, Siendo mujer oficialmente tendría la obligación de concebir un hijo a su marido tenga la edad que tenga...

Unos cuantos asentimientos de cabeza se vieron.

-¡No se comporten como bestias! -bramó la Señora del Viento- ¡Destrozaran a la niña!

-¡Entonces da una idea! Requerimos de un Sabio, hermana, alguien que alcance la iluminación en su madures y al primer ciclo lunar que se vuelva inmortal. -puntualizó el hombre.

-Entonces no necesitan a un Sabio inmortal, no al menos en sus primeros cien años.

Murmuraciones y miradas escépticas se compartieron antes de un parpadeo.

-¿Qué propones, Rijen?

-Es verdad que entre mis brazos tengo a mi primogénito, -aclaró acariciando las brillantes escamas doradas de la cría dragonea-, no puedo engendrar a un Sabio, pero sí a quien lo lleve en su vientre al madurar. Un humano.

Los murmullos se hicieron presentes. Protestas y exclamaciones indignadas llenaron el recinto, las concubinas cubrieron parcialmente sus rostros del miedo al ver las respuestas un poco violentas de otros Sabios.

-¡Silencio! -rugió con fuerza el Sabio que encabezaba la mesa en la cual estaban postrados-, Rijen, tus palabras escandalizan nuestra moral. Una humana caería en la codicia en esta Era donde más de uno a matado por una insignificante pieza de oro, corrompería a su hijo de igual manera. En ese mundo mortal ahora mismo no hay cabida para que un Sabio se crié en él, en tal caso sería un oscuro. Eso, si la chica soporta tal carga, nuestras concubinas no pueden con semejante poder, ¿crees que una mujer mortal podría tener la fuerza vital para ello aún siendo hija tuya?

-Muy cierto, Soo. -dio la razón-, Tu mas que nadie a de saber eso, tu deber es guiar la luz en los mortales, tarea encomendada después de que tu gemelo naciera rodeado de negro. -bajo la mirada a su hijo y después siguió acariciando sus escamas antes de mirar al hombre a los ojos-, además, nunca dije que una mujer engendraría al Sabio, a mi nieto, el cuerpo femenino humano es frágil, no es menospreciar la bendición de nuestra Madre Naturaleza sobre él, simplemente no es capaz de ello. En cambio el cuerpo varón es resistente, la mujer es poderosa pero el hombre tiene la fuerza natural para cargar con algo no mortal debido al instinto paterno de proteger su sangre.

-¿Insinúa que un humano, un hombre, conciba a un bebé Sabio? Estar al mandato de las almas te a vuelto loca, Rijen. -bufó el señor de la Guerra.

-No me ofenda, hermano. -dijo ella sonriendo un poco-, si ustedes me apoyan el niño nacería justo trescientos años antes del 'sueño' en una época que, por las miradas lejanas de mi hijo, será tranquila y próspera.

-Aún así... ¿un varón? -pregunto un Sabio con larga barba gris.

La mujer asintió en silencio, el pequeño dragón que había estado quieto en su regazo se levantó de las piernas maternas y voló suavemente por la sala.

-Yo he visto, es el destino marcado. -dijo la suave y aniñada voz del dragón-, mi hermano será un hombre de honor, puro y capas de afrontar su deber... a-además...-murmuró parándose en el hombro de su madre-, para esa época... será un poco aceptado el que dos varones compartan lecho, incluso entre dos hembras...

Durante media hora que duró la reunión el espacio era llenado de planes, ¿un hombre, concebir? La mujeres comenzaron a sudar frío. Debían de pedir consejo y ayuda al Ying y Yang para no cometer una equivocación o, como dicen los humanos, meter la pata.

Sin embargo una mente entrenada estaba trabajando en toda su celestial capacidad.

Aun si el plan tenía éxito, la discriminación en razas para ese entonces sería muy severo, solo había varones y mujeres en el mundo, hembra y macho. ¿No alteraría el equilibrio semejante acto? En tal caso de ser posible, ¿no tratarían de dar con el niño en cuestión?

Deberían de hacer algo para que el bebé de Rijen pasará inadvertido.

Tantas dudas y poco tiempo.

O muy pocas palabras y centenares de vidas humanas para planearlo.

-Yo confío en Destiny. -dijo sonriendo Soo en medio del caos dando por zanjado el asunto, las diosas del recinto terminaron por suspirar y planear como debía de ser el hijo de Rijen, un varón capaz de concebir que nacería en los siglos siguientes.

Sus rasgos debían de ser especiales, únicos, de una belleza peculiar, dijo una de las diosas comenzando a trazar en tinta una imagen.

Los Sabios comenzaban a planear como guiarían a este varón, más importante aún: ¿quien sería el padre del pequeño bebé Sabio? Uhg. Un dolor de cabeza sin duda. El Hombre debería de ser alguien de fuerza y perseverancia como ninguna. Debía de proteger a su sangre y a un futuro Sabio.

No perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a mandar mandatos a todas las dinastías, dando que se les inculcar a los varones todos los requisitos para que en un futuro un buen hombre llegase a ser el padre legítimo.

Rijen por otro lado abrazaba a su hijo, sonriendo con la mirada luminosa.

-Mamá va a vivir un tiempo entre los humanos contigo, Destiny, cuando seas adulto. -murmuró la mujer antes de unirse a las diosas en cuanto a la complexión física interna del varón que en siglos tendría en sus entrañas.

Sin embargo Soo propondría algo especial antes de que la criatura fuese engendrada.

-Destiny, necesito me acompañes un momento.

* * *

 **INSTRUCCIÓN**

Doncell.

-Mezcla de un humano varón con facciones y órganos internos reproductivos de mujer.

-Hombre que posee fertilidad y un útero para concebir un bebé.

-Fenómeno humano considerado "Milagro de la Madre Naturaleza" en la antigüedad.

 **HISTORIA**

Hace 10.000 años en la antigua China se descubrió un joven en edad casadera de 17 años que fue capaz de concebir un bebé, esto se supo cuando aquel joven tenia de pareja a un hombre 2 años mayor que él quien le dejó preñado.

Los Sabios, maravillados por este acontecimiento tan esperado, decidieron apodar a este tipo de hombres llamándolos "Doncell", una mezcla entre hombre y mujer.

Los doncelles son considerados "especies en extinción", debido al pasar los años comenzaron las personas a ver que la relación entre dos hombres era un acto tabú y antinatural, de esa manera, a los doncelles empezaron a casarlos con doncellas, dejando de ser tan frecuentes los nacimientos de varones fértiles.

Se cree todavía que los "doncelles" son una especie creada por los dioses para evitar que los humanos se extingan a causa de las múltiples guerras y matanzas, pero por las nuevas normas y reglas de la humanidad, quedan algunos creyentes que consideran a un doncel como un milagro divino de los dioses y diosas.

 **RASGOS Y PERSONALIDAD**

-La apariencia física de un doncel es una mezcla de chico con facciones de chica, a pesar de que sus cuerpos no desarrollan mucho musculo y aparentar lucir algo débiles o poco resistentes, son mas fuertes de lo que suelen aparentar actualmente.

-En algunos casos raros suelen verse mas jóvenes, hasta estos días no se a registrado en la historia un doncell que haya llegado a los 30 o más, la estatura suele ser mas baja de lo normal en un hombre, pero normalmente un doncel luce tan joven con rasgos femeninos y la estatura es del promedio de un joven algo bajito.

-Un doncel suele tener una personalidad sumisa, sensible y "bipolar" (en casos raros)con su pareja, pero son capaces de admitir su amor hacia esa persona, también son atentos y cuidan de su pareja a su manera.

-Un doncel tarda un poco en sentir atracción por un hombre dependiendo de como se enamoré y son fáciles de seducir, pero solo si es su pareja.

-Tienen un instinto maternal y paternal al mismo tiempo, cuando se trata de criar a un bebé suelen ser muy sobreprotectores dado a ambos instintos a su máxima capacidad.

-Cuando un doncel queda embarazado, su embarazo suele ser delicado y no pueden hacer mucho movimiento, debe ser cuidado todo el tiempo, son mas sensibles de lo normal y siempre pide atención a su pareja, ya sea para cualquier simple querer o pedir atención sexual, dado que su libido suele elevarse por las hormonas.

-Es el pasivo en la relación, pero ojo, eso no significa que se dejará hacer fácilmente.

-Un doncel se vuelve fértil a la edad de 17-18 años, en esa etapa su cuerpo es maduro y completamente desarrollado capaz de engendrar y concebir un bebé, aunque su apariencia física externa diga lo contrario.

 **CURIOSIDAD**

-Los doncelles son considerados puros sin mancha de pecado.

-Si bien no sangran como una mujer, el doncel deja en claro que es fértil cuando su voz cambia a una fina a causa de los estrógenos que invaden su sistema.

 **DATO RECIENTE**

Se ha descubierto que queda un último doncel que cumple con los requisitos de ser fértil y tener el cuerpo desarrollado, ya en etapa madura, este doncel vive en Sooga con la edad de 17 años y medio, es un ninja de apariencia agraciada, fuerte no muy musculada, su cuerpo es resistente y suele tener un instinto de protección masivo cuando se ven amenazados sus cercanos. Su cabello es negro azabache, de ojos marino oscuros y grandes. La piel es blanca. El doncell mide alrededor de 1.70 m.

Debido a esto los grandes sabios declararon que es el ultimo humano de su especie, clasificándole como el Rey, es el elegido para engendrara al próximo Sabio debido a que este joven tiene pureza peculiar y sincera, no hay maldad en su corazón y cuenta con la suficiente protección de sus semejantes.

Un Dragón milenario, de nombre Destiny, fue mandado con la orden de buscarlo y con la tarea de que este doncel elija a su pareja del cual se enamorará y procreará al bebé con él.

•Ustedes que leen estas palabras, son los elegidos para tener este destino.•

* * *

Soo cerró el pergamino y se lo dio a sus doncellas para que lo en volvieran en delicados lazos dorados. En ese rollo se encontraba registrado todo lo que acontecerían en las siguientes generaciones, se aseguraría de que fuese entregado a sus dueños llegado el momento.

El Sabio agradeció a Destiny su cooperación en contarle los hechos futuros, ahora debían de esperar.

Esperar el día en que Rijen se fuese al mundo mortal y diese a luz al padre fertil del futuro Sabio.

Todo quedaba en las manos del Ying y el Yang.

* * *

 _Continuará_.


End file.
